


eat the peach

by sourskittles



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: Minho just wants to know how the peaches taste





	eat the peach

**Author's Note:**

> *DJ Khaled voice* another one (for Max uwu)

Kibum is wiping down the work surface when he feels Minho's arms around his waist. He could feel his lips curve into a smile against his shoulder.

"Let me clean" Kibum quipped. He wriggled in Minho's grip, trying to focus on cleaning rather than Minho's breath ghosting over his neck.

"I don't want to" Minho pouted.

He tightened his hold around Kibum's waist pulling him flush against himself. Minho left an open mouthed kiss against Kibum's shoulder.

"YAH!" Kibum yelled despite the full body shudder that ran through his body. 

Kibum wouldn't let Minho win, there was no way he was going to get a rise out of him. He turned his attention back to cleaning, scrubbing at the surface of the stove with vigour. 

Kibum could feel Minho getting restless behind him, he had rested his cheek on Kibum's shoulder and he was pouting, that much he could tell without looking at him.

"Fine" Minho huffed as he untangled himself from Kibum.

The taller boy stalked over to the fridge in the corner of the kitchen, he messed around in it before he located the netted bag on the middle shelf. Minho pulled out the bag plopping it down in Kibum's line of sight. He pulled out one of the fruits with lascivious grin on his face. He rinsed the peach in his hand before taking a big bite out of it. Kibum swallowed at the sight of the juices on his lips and the juices that dripped down his chin.

Kibum cleared his throat, shooting Minho an unimpressed look.

Minho swallowed loudly. "Oh sorry, here want a taste" Minho grinned, as he held out the peach for Kibum to take a bite.

Kibum was half tempted to slap the peach out his hand, but that would be a reaction and Minho wasn't going to get one from him.

"No" Kibum said, rolling his eyes at Minho.

Minho pouted at him, his plush lips still glistening with the juice of the peach. Kibum fought the urge to reach over the counter and kissing Minho until his lungs burnt for air. Kibum maintained his poker face though. 

The brunette turned towards the sink to wring the cloth of the dirty water, before running the tap. The sound of water was so loud that Kibum didn't hear Minho walking behind him. When Kibum turned around he was face to face with Minho. 

He would've jumped back in surprise but there wasn't enough space, his back was pressed against the sink and cupboards whilst his front was pressed against Minho. The taller boy was just as determined to break Kibum's resolve, as Kibum was to maintain it. Minho loved a challenge and Kibum always gave him chase. 

"Kibum-ah" Minho said as he pulled the smaller boy into an embrace. 

Kibum froze before his brain caught up and he tentatively lifted his arms to hug Minho back. 

"You're so cute Bummie" Minho sighed.

A blush crept up his neck and dusted his cheeks before he shoved Minho backwards. 

"Yah! What are you doing" Kibum scowled. 

"I just wanted to taste the peach" Minho shrugged. 

The taller boy dropped his hands to Kibum's side, one hand coming up to cup Kibum's ass. 

 _Oh_ so this is how he wanted to play, Kibum thought to himself as Minho dropped his head to brush his lips against Kibum's exposed collarbone. 

_Fine then._

Kibum tugged Minho's hair, the taller boy stood up straight and Kibum took the opportunity to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He licked at his lips, savouring the taste of Minho and the sweetness of the peach. 

Minho pulled Kibum closer and deepened the kiss, he let out a breathy little moan every time Kibum shifted in his hold. The shorter boy bit Minho's lip, tugging at it to taste the remnants of the peaches. Minho's muscles flexed under Kibum's hands and all he wanted to was feel the bare skin against his, but he didn't want Minho to win. He wasn't going to break his resolve before he got what he wanted. 

The press of Minho's lip against his didn't cease nor did the brush of their tongues. It wasn't until Minho grew impatient the kiss was broken, both boys stared at each other, drunk on the taste of the other. 

Minho blinked at Kibum innocently, his hands reaching the hem of Kibum's blue t-shirt, tugging it gently over his head. Minho's lips were soon on him again, he left heated and open mouth kisses on his shoulders and chest. Kibum's heart fluttered at the brush of the taller boys lips against his heated skin, Kibum willed his heart to calm down, he didn't want to give Minho the satisfaction.

"Kibum-ah" Minho whispered as he trailed soft kisses down Kibum's chest towards the taut skin of his stomach. His eyes searched Kibum's for permission to continue.  

Once he got a slight nod from Kibum, Minho didn't waste time. He grinned as he unbuckled his belt, unfastening his jeans and pulling them down. 

"Turn around" Ordered Minho, his voice husky. 

Kibum shuddered as he turned around, bending over the counter slightly as his hands gripped either side of the sink. 

It felt like forever before Minho's hand were on him again. Minho tugged at his boxers, pulling them down until the pooled at his ankles alongside his jeans. The taller boy placed a chaste kiss at the base of his spine. His big hands gripped at Kibum's cheek spreading him open before the taller boy stuck his tongue out to lick at Kibum's entrance. 

Kibum bit back a moan when Minho's tongue breached the tight ring of muscles. His hole fluttered with each thrust of Minho's tongue. Kibum couldn't see him but he could tell he had a grin of his face watching him turn into putty beneath his hands and tongue. 

Minho moaned at the taste of Kibum on his tongue. He pulled back to suck at Kibum's rim, nipping gently at the muscles there, watching Kibum tense and relax under his touch. 

Kibum loved Minho's mouth especially his plush lips, he loved the they way they took him apart and put him back together again. 

"You're insufferable" Kibum groaned as he pushed himself closer to Minho's face, chasing the feeling of his mouth on him.

Kibum's hand slipped off the counter top when Minho pushed a finger in beside his tongue. Minho was breaking his resolve so painfully slow. His breath caught in his chest when Minho pushed in another finger, stretching him until the pain blurred into pleasure. 

He was _so_ close. Kibum shuddered, the knot in his stomach tightened, and his heart hammered in his chest. 

Minho had obviously noticed because he pulled away from Kibum, sitting back on his haunches to look at how wrecked Kibum was. 

"I should probably wash the dishes" Minho frowned as he wiped the saliva from his swollen lips with the back of his hand. 

Kibum groaned, he knew Minho so well. He knew he was winding him up. 

Kibum glared at Minho over his shoulder. 

"What? Bummie you love a clean kitchen more than anything" Minho said, blinking up at him innocently. 

Oh two could play at this game, Kibum thought. 

"I guess you're right" Kibum sighed. "I need to go finish off and I'll join you" 

Kibum pushed himself away from sink so he could pull up his boxers and jeans. Minho floundered, his large hands coming up to push Kibum back against the sink again.

"You're no fun" Minho complained. "Stay" He commanded, his voice husky. 

Now it was Kibum's turn to feign innocence, he blinked at Minho repeatedly as if he didn't understand the fuss before his lips curled into a smirk.

Minho huffed before leaning forward and taking the head of Kibum's cock into his mouth. Kibum almost loses it at the sight of Minho's plush lips wrapped around the head. The taller boy pulls back leaving a string of saliva and precum glistening on his lips. 

Kibum sees the small pink of Minho's tongue push past his plush lips to lick at the slit of his cock that's still oozing precum. Kibum held back from gripping Minho's hair and thrusting so far into his mouth that he was leaving bruises on his tonsils. 

Minho continued licking around the head and slit before tracing a the veins of his dick with his tongue before taking him into his mouth again. Minho hollowed his cheeks as he swallowed Kibum down. He willed himself to relax his throat, taking him far as he could. 

Kibum felt the telltale build up in his stomach again, this time though, he didn't hold back his moans. He whined at the feeling of Minho's throat constricting around him, his tongue licking at his slit and senstive head. 

" _Ugh Minho"_ Kibum whimpered, his hand dropping to tangle into Minho's thick black hair.

He didn't grab his hair, instead threaded his fingers through it, gently scratching at his scalp. Kibum held his head in place as he rolled his hips, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

Minho stayed still, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as Kibum leisurely thrust in and out. He reaches so deep he knows that Minho's probably going to wake up with a sore throat but he doesn't cease his thrusts. 

Minho knows that Kibum's about to come even before the broken moan leaves his mouth because his thrusts get sloppy and Kibum's grip in his hair gets tighter. 

" _Fuck_ " Kibum moans as he spills down Minho's throat. 

"Do I taste better than the peaches?" Kibum teases.

Minho nods blearily.

“Don't be rude Minho, swallow before you speak" Kibum quips. 

Minho swallows audibly and it leaves Kibum speechless. Minho’s still of his knees licking the stray come from chin and lips before swallowing that too.

"Nothing is better than you" Minho croaks.

 


End file.
